A Trip
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A brief scene in the life of Jane and Maura. One Shot.


**Wrote this one on my own. One shot.**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"Give me coffee, or give me a donut!" Jane exclaimed, voice still heavy with sleep, as she sauntered into her kitchen. "Scratch that. Give me coffee <em>and<em> give me a donut."

"Good morning," Maura smiled as she turned with a cup of coffee and bagel in hand. "I didn't bring donuts, but I did bring you a bagel and a white chocolate mocha latte. Will that do?"

"Maybe," the detective narrowed her eyes as she took the offered drink and food. "Why are you here so early anyway? I thought you and Ma had some kind of shopping trip planned." She took a big bite of bagel as she found a comfortable place to lean on.

"We were, but Angela was called into work. I thought it'd be a good opportunity for the two of us to do something together, and alone, for a change." The doctor's smile turned slightly mischievous. "Take Monday through Wednesday off."

Jane choked on her bagel. After coughing and sputtering for a few seconds, she finally managed to swallow and take a few gasping breaths of air. "What?"

"Take Monday through Wednesday off. I've already filled out the paperwork for both of us. I want us to go away some place." Casually taking a seat at the counter, Maura watched Jane try to pull everything together in her sleep muddled head.

"Are you crazy? If I… I mean, if _we_ just randomly take a few days off at the same time, people will know, Maura. They already think they know, but they'll really know, and I thought we didn't want them to know."

"I don't care." Sipping her coffee, the honey brunette's face held a serious note Jane had not seen before. It hinted at determination and need in a combination that both frightened her and thrilled her. "I'm tired of pretending we're something we're not, and, after Hoyt, I've come to the conclusion that life is simply too brief to let something as superfluous as other's judgment step in the way of me openingly being with the woman I love."

"You… you love me?" The lanky woman's voice was quiet, shocked.

Maura shook her head gently. "Was there any doubt? Really, Jane."

"Well, I thought maybe… I mean, it hasn't been that long since…"

"One year, three months, eight days. That is how long we've been together. We may not have been exclusive during all of that time, but we were together and only our denial prevented us from fully admitting that. I'm done denying us." Maura stood, leaving her coffee on the counter. "Our wounds have healed, Jane." She demonstrated by running a finger over the light line where Hoyt's scalpel had pierced Jane's skin. "I see no reason for us to not move forward," she tilted her head in consideration. "Unless, of course, you're not ready. I can respect that."

Placing her food and drink down on the counter behind her, Jane turned to pull the small woman into a hug. "I want nothing more than for the whole world to know I belong to you, Maura, you know that. You're so far out of my league…"

"Jane…" The muffled warning was not lost to the detective.

"No, it's true. I am _so_ lucky, and, if you're ready for people to know, then I'm ready." She pulled back to lay a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Where are we going?"

"Cancun. I decided we needed some sun, some alcohol, and a little time to away from everything. Sign the papers behind you, and I'll take them in while you pack. We leave in," she checked the clock on the wall, "four hours."

"I should have known," Jane grumbled. "Ma know?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, she agreed to take care of Jo and Bass. She also said she expects us to come by the station before we leave so she can tell you how irritated she is with you that you won't come out and say we're dating."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," the detective groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I plan to take full responsibility as soon as we get there." Maura stepped back and pointed to the paperwork. "Sign, please. We don't have much time, and make sure to pack all your bathing suits, even that black one I bought you last year."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane turned, signed the papers, and handed them back to Maura. "I see Cavanaugh already signed these. How did you manage that?"

"I told him we needed a vacation, and he told me it was about time we took one. Then, he signed them." Placing the papers in her bag, she headed for the door. "I'll see you in 45 minutes. I'm taking Jo to drop her off at my house. Love you."

"Love you, too," Jane called out to Maura's retreating form as dog and girlfriend left the apartment. "Crazy woman," she muttered with a dorky smile plastered on her face as she headed to her bathroom to shower before changing and packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I always appreciate your reviews<strong>


End file.
